


Remember the First Time

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: It felt a bit weird when her partner went off to do a thing without her, but it's the perfect excuse for Darcy to go to the company holiday party.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035660
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	Remember the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> December 19's prompt is holiday party.

Darcy took a sip from her champagne glass. The other arm was crossed across her waist as she stood and chatted with Cameron. She hadn’t been so sure about coming to this thing, but her partner was gone and it wasn’t like she had a lot else to do. Plus free food, free drinks, and a chance to catch up with some friends she hardly saw anymore.

“It’s a bit weird to see you here solo.” Cameron peered around like he was looking for her partner. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. One of the other teams borrowed him for a mission.” It had felt a bit weird watching him gear up and go off without her, but they were both just tiny cogs in the great big SHIELD machine. “How are things going in your neck of the woods? It feels like forever since we’ve talked.”

“Probably because you’re too busy running out to save the world,” he teased, nudging her gently with his elbow.

“Yeah, or something,” she agreed with half a laugh. They’d rotated her through Cameron’s station in the great quest to find something to do with her, but she hadn’t lasted any longer there than she had anywhere else. At least until her current assignment.

His chuckle abruptly vanished as his gaze lifted over Darcy’s shoulder, his expression going serious like someone had wiped all the amusement away with an eraser. “Isn’t that your partner?”

Darcy turned, her eyes widening. She wasn’t expecting him back for a while yet, but that was definitely Brock making his way through the room towards them. “Yep. Guess he’s back early.”

The white shirt he wore under his black suit had the top couple buttons undone. She had no doubt that was as much - if not more - done to avoid putting on a bowtie than as a fashion choice. Bowtie or not, he was a good-looking guy.

His eyes were fixed on her, not even glancing at the people he passed. The butterfly bandage on his temple was new, and she suspected that wasn’t the extent of his injuries. He seemed to be in one piece, though. That was something.

“He looks… kinda intense.” Cameron started sidling away.

“He always looks intense. He has resting intense face.” Still, she had to admit there was an extra weight to his gaze as he stared at her.

Too much for Cameron, apparently. He mumbled something and practically fled, just as Brock reached her side.

He came to a stop beside Darcy’s elbow, close enough that his jacket brushed against her bare arm. “I’m gone three days and you’re flirting with one of the radar guys?”

She didn’t bother to dignify that with a response. “You look like you’re mostly in one piece.”

“Yeah, I’ll make it.” The intensity in his eyes was enough that she could feel him looking down at her. “I thought you weren’t gonna go to this thing. A least not without me.”

“I dunno, I kinda like these. I think I figured out why Fury does them.” It was a religion-non-specific winter party, held in a hotel so friends and family could come. Snowflakes and fake trees decorated the large room, sparkling and shimmering in the soft light.

“Yeah, why’s that?”

“Remind us that we’re human.” Darcy gestured out over the floor with her champagne glass. “Remind each other that we’re all human.” It was so easy to get caught up in the pressure that was working in a secretive government agency. It was easy to take things too personally, to get mired in the petty bullshit. Everyone else was just another government drone. But here, seeing them laughing, hugging family, being  _ people _ instead of suits…

“Huh.” He shifted impossibly closer, his hand coming to settle in the small of her back. “And you still came without me. Don’t worry. I’ll let you make it up to me.”

“Make it up to you?” She gave him an incredulous look. “Are you seriously - No.” She cut herself off. “No. You’re not picking a fight with me in public because you just got back from a mission and you need to blow off some steam.”

His smirk showed he knew exactly what he was doing. “What am I supposed to do, then?”

“If you’re in one piece, your hands still work.” She turned from him, made to move away.

Brock snagged her elbow with one hand, the other plucking her glass free. He set it on the tray of a passing server before guiding her out to where people were dancing.

Her eyebrows raised, tongue pushing into her cheek as she looked at him. “What are you doing?”

“Dancing.” He pulled her into him suddenly enough that she had to catch herself on his chest. One hand went in the small of her back, the other taking hers as he looked a challenge at her. “Being human.”

She couldn’t help a smile. He couldn’t tie a bowtie, but he definitely knew how to dance. She had to admit, it was kind of nice dancing with him when they weren’t on a mission or expecting sudden violence. He smelled really good, the familiar scent of his shampoo almost comforting. It had lingered on her pillow when he was gone.

He lifted her hand, twirling her gently and pulling her into him again so her back pressed against his solid chest. Yeah, way better without body armor under his suit. His fingers splayed across her hip, too familiar to be casual. 

“Do you remember our first real mission?” His lip brushed the upper curve of her ear, his voice a low rasp.

Heat twisted through her intensely enough to make her eyes close and her knees get weak. There was no way that didn’t look intimate, but no one who mattered would care. “See, you should’ve started with that.” That still featured heavily in her fantasies.

“Next time.”

Her eyebrows rose. “There’s not gonna be a next time.”

“There’ll always be a next time.” He nipped at her ear and she should’ve protested, but… “Party a lot like this one. Dress was similar - bit longer, I think.”

“It was.”

“Bent you over that box. You got so fucking wet, Darcy.” His finger stroked across her belly just for a moment, picking up the same rhythm as when he rolled over her clit. His hand slid down, inching across her pelvis.

“I was so close.” Her words came out a murmur, almost an invitation. Even now the memory stirred desire deep within. She had to be careful what she said. There were so many people around who could casually read lips.

“I didn’t want to stop.” He took in a deep breath. “I want to lose myself between your legs.” For someone who had once told her he was glad they were sleeping together so they could fuck in the morning, that was pretty much poetry.

She pulled away enough to turn and look up to see dark eyes almost solid black with lust. “Maybe we should get a room.”

His eyes gleamed as he started towards the lobby.

**Author's Note:**

> This could sit neatly between Fire and There'll Always Be a Next Time


End file.
